vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2014-05-13
__TOC__ Prelude At long last, the Main Event of Season 7 has arrived: End Game 7! After hyping up the crowd, a recap covering the events of the entire Season so far rolls, signalling off at the very end that End Game 7 starts now! '"Birds of Prey" Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot Dan is muttering to himself backstage, wondering where Seifer has gone off to, when, lo and behold, he appears right behind him. When asked if he had thought about his proposition, he revealed that the GM had already agreed to it - The Disciplinary Committee (Seifer & Raijin) and P.R.A.T.S. (The Dragons) will have a wrestle wrestling match to determine which of them will fight Boss Red later in the show. '"Burn Down Metro City and Its Maps" - Finale 2/3 Falls Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot We cut to Kefka's Korner - except that this time, Kefka himself is the one being interviewed for his match against Illidan later. Who is his replacement? None other than the beautiful and charming Ebisumaru of course! After calling him the worst Kefka ever and openly-regretting the entire interview, he reveals that he challenged him due to his familiar appearance to a certain individual.................Ridley! visibly insulted by his reply, Kefka storms off, leaving Ebisumaru to dub his interview a success! We then cut to a black screen with King muttering the number 6 for some reason. Members of the crowd begin to take notes and speculate what this could mean. '"Double the Discipline" Tag Team Match' Matchup *Winning Team has their Team Leader facing the Red Ring Ranger later in the Show. Winner Other Plot Backstage, Proto Man is talking about the VGCW Championship - Whoever holds the belt is considered the Undisputed greatest Wrestler in the world, and that everyone wants to hold it. He is saddened that everyone is rooting for Scorpion to beat him for the title, yet he wishes him luck nonetheless. Even though he may have little to no fans, he will give the fight of his life for them, and even if he is completely alone without a single fan out there to support him, then he'll do what he always does. He, and Hope, will Ride Alone. '"Someone's Gonna Get Their Fucking Head Kicked In" Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner 'Casual Championship Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot Backstage we see Flint, Barret and Arino having drinks and discussing who the Red Ring Ranger could possibly be. With suggestions like Eggman, Dan, and even Kazuya being thrown around, discussion quickly switches to the upcoming VGCW Championship Match, with Flint declaring that whoever wins will have earned the right to be the Champion. Barret decides to drink to that! '"Civil War II: Gerudo Boogaloo" Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot With jeers still ringing in the crowd, we cut straightaway to the next match. Ness enters the arena and makes his way down the ramp into the ring, where it is revealed that Red is already in the ring. Surprised at Ness's appearance, he turns around and gives his trademark silence. Suddenly, the screen flashes black. In shades of his infamous battle atop Mt. Silver, the battle begins! '"Mt. Silverdome" Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot Despite being visibly dejected at his defeat, Red extends his hand to Ness as a sign of friendship, when suddenly Kefka, somehow seemingly unfazed from his match earlier (despite being put through Table-san), appears and demands they cut out the friendly manner, proclaiming that the people demanded violence! To demonstrate, Kefka hits Ness with the Kef5 - Only for Red to retaliate by hitting him with the Giga Impact. Dragging him out, Ness performs PK Starstorm on the clown, defeating him. Jubilated by their teamwork, a new friendship is formed! 'Co-Op Championship Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot With the P.R.A.T.S. defeating the Committee earlier in the show, Dan heads to the ring to confront and unmask the infamous Boss Red! Following some small remarks, being a man of his word, the Red Ring Ranger starts to take off his mask...in a flash of light, the crowds are sent into a frenzy when the sounds of 'NEW CHALLENGER' rings from the heavens. And who is the Red Ring Ranger? Please welcome Mr. John Carlton, the blue-eyed actor from Venice, California! He's cool, He's hot, He's crazy... He's Johnny Cage! Yes, the leader of the Ring Rangers was the Star Road Participant, and EDBW Superstar, Johnny Cage! Before they fight however, Johnny asks Dan why he is doing this. Dan repeats to him what the Rangers have been up to, attacking wrestlers backstage for him! However, Johnny is caught offguard by these accusations and is confused. But before he can explain himself, Dan attacks! '"It's About Dan Time" Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot In the GM's office, Johnny tries to explain that this is a huge misunderstanding and asks to contact Solider Black and help clear everything up, but is denied by Seifer. Then Billy asks him for his autograph, and Dan and The Dragons bicker back and forth for a small while until Johnny makes a remark and Dan calls him a terrorist. Speaking of Terrorists, we suddenly cut to the Car Park Parking Lot, where we see Guile, wearing a black jacket, stepping into a Limo and being driven away, implying that he is Soldier Black, and that he may have been the Ringleader behind the Ring Rangers all along! 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot Almost overcome with emotion, Scorpion is joined in the ring by Ezio & Captain Falcon to celebrate his victory, followed by Barret, then Zangief, and then Feeny, with members of The Ring Rangers themselves applauding him from the sidelines, until it's only Scorpion and Proto in the ring. Being a good sport, Proto lifts Scorpion's arm in the air as a gesture of goodwill. But then, suddenly, Sonic's theme hits; Mr. Money in the Bank himself walks into the arena, the one person who could challenge Scorpion's title right then and there! While the crowd are instantly horrified by this turn of events, Proto exits the ring while Sonic enters........but, not wanting Sonic to ruin Scorpion's big moment, Proto runs back into the ring and hits the Blues Driver on Sonic, knocking him out and preventing him from Cashing-in! Extending his hand to the new VGCW Champion, the two shake hands, and we cut to a shot of the belt around Scorpion's waist. After nearly 18 months of trying, Scorpion, The King of the Midkard, the Hardest Working Bastard in VGCW history, is the new VGCW Champion. Truly, the boyhood dream... has come true. With this feel-good ending, the Credits begin to roll!